barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Barney Bag
The Barney Bag was a craft tote bag that Barney used to help the kids with crafts in Season 1 up to Season 6. It first appeared in the episode The Queen of Make-Believe, and for a final time in Birthday Ole. Every time the Barney Bag was used, Barney and the children would sing a song about it. . Song Lyrics Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag, '']] And I found a lot of things. Gizmos and gadgets, and odds and ends, And even some old strings. So let's ask ourselves the question, "What can we make today?" With imagination and the Barney Bag, We'll see what we can make today. Yeah, see what we can make today. Trivia *In "Barney Live! in New York City" after the first verse is sung, the kids sing it again. This version was also used on the album "Barney's Favorites Volume 2". *An early version of the Barney Bag was used in Season 1. *At 39 appearances, this song is the second most used original Barney song used on the series, despite being discontinued in 1999. Episodes that Used this Item/Things they Make #The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) - A Box Robot #Playing It Safe - Box Cars #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard - Telescopes #What's That Shadow? - Silly Monster Masks #I Just Love Bugs - Spider Webs #Oh, What a Day! - Rhythm Instruments #Falling for Autumn! - A Pinecone Birdfeeder #May I Help You? - Funny Fish #Look at Me, I'm 3! - Baby Bop's Birthday Presents #Stop, Look and Be Safe! - Streamer Kites #A Very Special Delivery! - Ukeleles #Love to Read with Barney (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Barney Live! In New York City - A Glittered Heart, But was kidnapped by The Winkster before they even showed it to the audience #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio was Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #If the Shoe Fits... - Box Shoes #On the Move - A Memory Book #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends - A Paper Rabbit #Are We There Yet? - Accessories for Barney's Car #Hats Off to BJ! - A very special spare cap for BJ #Fun & Games - Bean Bags #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene was Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night - Sun Visors #Is Everybody Happy? - Feeling Masks #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes - A Piggy Bank #We've Got Rhythm - Drums and Tambourines #It's Tradition - Family Flags #Going on a Bear Hunt - Paper Bear Hats #Let's Eat - Place Mats #Easy, Breezy Day! - Paper Fans #All Mixed Up - Paper Suns #Books Are Fun! - An "Ocean in a Box" (Ocean Diorama) #Barney's Band - Musical Instruments #Hidden Treasures - Box Animals #A Royal Welcome - Paper Crowns #A Package of Friendship - A Picture Frame #Itty Bitty Bugs - Paper Butterflies #A Sunny, Snowy Day - Paper Snowflakes #You've Got to Have Art - Macaroni Necklaces #Birthday Olé (last appearance) - Shakers and Maracas﻿ #Come on Over to Barney's House - Building Box House #Barney's Open House - Box Open House #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (Scene was Taken from:Come on Over to Barney's House) #All Aboard! - Paper Flags #Up, Down and Around! - Paper Kites #Tea-riffic Manners - A Picture Tea Party #Puppy Love - Pets and Pals #Bunches of Boxes - Box Band #Stop! Go! - Stop and Go Box #Red, Yellow and Blue! - Color Acevity #Play for Exercise! - Clotching Costumes #Come Blow Your Horn! - Musical Horns #A New Friend - Misty Moisty Morning Costume #Numbers! Numbers! - Acevity Numbers #This Way In! This Way Out! - In and Out Activity #Barney's Christmas Star - Christmas Preasents #Spring Into Fun! - Paper Flowers #Play It Safe! - Safety Work and Play Activity #Three Lines, Three Corners http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Play_It_Safe%21- Traingles Newspaper Hats #A Parade of Bikes http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Play_It_Safe%21- Writing Names on Crayons and Paper #It's a Happy Day! http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Play_It_Safe%21- Drawing Happy Faces #My Family and Me http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Play_It_Safe%21- Family and Friends Dolls #Splish! Splash! http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Play_It_Safe%21- Dresss and Fishing Hats #BJ's Really Cool House - Building House #Barney Songs From the Park (Scene Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) #Read with Me, Dance with Me - Drawing Paper Butterflies, Paper Cats, Paper Rockets, Paper Moon and Stars and Paper Circus Tent #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! - A Picture Manners Invitation to a Party #A Fountain of Fun - A Fountain Water #On Again, Off Again - Silly Smile Makses #Sharing is Caring! - Category:First Generation Barney Songs Barney Bag Barney Bag Category:Segments Category:Season 1 Songs